castlevillefandomcom-20200214-history
CastleVille Wiki
Check out LEGENDS , Yvette, George, a Mink and a Bunny.]] , Horse, Rafael, Yvette, George, Dragon and Mink.]] *App description *Feed reading *Play Link CastleVille Wiki was founded by User:Wagnike2 on October 12, 2011 Categories of interest *Category:Animals *Category:Beasties *Category:Buildings *Category:Characters *Category:Crafting What is Castleville? Quoted from Zynga's blog Once immersed in the beautiful, medieval world that is CastleVille, players will find an engaging storyline, touch of fantasy, playful and memorable characters, and to round it out, a completely new reputation system to unlock new actions. And the story doesn’t end there, players choose their own path in the game by meeting new and different characters, tending to their every wish and command (we at Zynga like to call those quests) and exploring mysterious areas. The game includes a variety of fun things to keep players up to their crowns in carriages and dungeons, including: *Create Your Castle: Express yourself by creating your own magic kingdom and show it off to all your friends. *Collaborative Crafting: Don’t just visit your buddy’s kingdom – help give them a happy ending! Collaborate with friends to craft art, armor and portions to help each other on your epic journey, and even beg, borrow and steal (er, trade) goods to strike up the best deal. *Love Thy Neighbor: A brand new reputation system gives you more reasons to be friendly. Reputation points unlock new actions such as trading, new items you can find in the bazaar, and new expansions. The more social you are, the more reputation points you earn and the faster you can progress in the game. *Explore the World: Choose your path to discover mysterious locations, rare finds and even reveal hidden characters. *Characters with Character: Meet new characters, including Yvette (a beautiful maiden), George (the village Viking), Sonja (sexy pirate with a great booty…pirate’s booty), Rafael (a playboy woodsman who can’t keep his shirt on…classic woodsman) and Tom (the rough dragon slayer). Villes And in case you’ve been living under a drawbridge that past two years, the “Ville” franchise has made quite a name for itself. From plowing through the farm, to foraging on the frontier, and constructing a city, we like to think that CastleVille takes the best of what FarmVille, FrontierVille and CityVille has to offer, and opens a new door in social for the “Ville” franchise. This is Zynga’s first game to launch out of Zynga Dallas, and really brings the production value to a place like never before. Not only is there a new level of storytelling with an engaging storyline, but the beautiful art and animation really bring the scenery to life. And we don’t just mean visually. The game includes an original music score recorded by a 75-piece orchestra and full choir. Hallelujah! Filling out Quest Pages Example: Peace is the Answer Filling out a quest page is quite easy. *1) Create it! - Create a new article with the name of the quest, E.G. Peace is the Answer. The letters should be capitalized the same way as it appears in game. Hover your mouse over your quest icon to find the title. Articles on wiki are caps sensitive, so try to keep this in mind. *2) Fill it! - Copy the template below and fill in the information. Remember not all information can be applicable, so just fill in what you can. To see details about the parameters and extra parameters head to documentation *3) Sort it! - Add to the category of the article the name of the quest line. Such as for Peace is the Answer it is Category:Nature Lover. You can type it right into the article, or add it to the side, or even add it after you've published on the bottom of the article. Just remember to add it. *4) Publish it! - Now publish, and you're almost done. *5) Check it! - On the bottom of the page you've just published, Click on the Category title you've entered to look into that category. If that category itself is not listed in "Category: Quest" already, then go ahead and add it in. Otherwise, you're done. ;Add a Quest Photo If the above is too cumbersome for you, then you can simply just add quest screenshots. Take a screenshot of the quest information window, crop it, save the filename as the same name as the quest line to avoid naming conflicts, E.G. "A Little Something Extra Quest 3", and upload it here. Other games Category:Browse